Hell Hath No Fury Like a Hufflepuff Scorned
by KnightofHufflepuff
Summary: Harmony (Fem!Harry) was sorted into Hufflepuff. At the end of her third year Dumbledore receives a visit from Millicent Bagnold the former British Minister for Magic and learns that her parents were told she was dead and put into the magical witness protection under Dumbledore's orders. This story contains Manipulative!Dumbledore, Possible Slash,and OOC. There is NO Weasley Bashing


**Full Summary:** Harmony Potter is the girl-who-lived. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, befriended people from all the houses. At the end of her third year Dumbledore receives a visit from Millicent Bagnold the former British Minister for Magic. During that visit Haramony learns that her parents were told she was dead and put into the magical witness protection under Dumbledore's orders. Well you know what they say hell hath no fury like a Hufflepuff scorned

**Pairings: **James Potter/Lily Potter… More Later

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Strong Language, Fem!Hufflepuff!Harry, Possibly Slash, OOC characters, Semi Nice!Petunia, Mentions of child abuse. The story contains NO Ron/Ginny/Weasley of any kind bashing. Also Manipulative Dumbledore who is Gay…Canon? Nope

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure I am not JK Rowling, because if I was I would be able to say I owned the awesomeness that is: Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for any and all Grammar mistakes. I suck with grammar and this is all Unbeta... Still don't know how to find the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>James And Lily<strong>_

* * *

><p>Late on Halloween night, James Potter and his wife Lily took a stroll around their modest cottage of Godric's Hollow while their young daughter slept quietly in her cot. After being locked up in the old Dumbledore cottage for the last year and a half they just wanted a night off. They so wished that they could return to their own home, the house that they brought in Hogsmeade but this was what they had to do to protect their only child.<p>

While walking home something finally had come and the wards around the street in Godric's Hollow had fallen - Voldemort was finally making his attack on the Potters. A Dark Figure appeared at the end of the street and the air thickened around the family.

"Lily, take the Harmony and run!" James Potter yelled as the Dark Lord Voldemort walked through the ward.

"I won't leave you!" Lily tried to argue but knew that James was right.

"The portkey to Hogwarts is in the nursery. GO!" James yelled and Lily ran quickly into the house and up the steps to the nursery.

Harmony was sitting up alert eyes locked on something Lily hadn't noticed.

"Where is that portkey," Lily cried throwing thing around. But unknown to Lily that Harmony's eyes were locked on a disillusioned Headmaster whom had pocketed the portkey.

Lily went to pick up her daughter so she could disapparate out, but before she could the door to the nursery was blasted into pieces. Voldemort walked inside his whiter than snow skull fully exposed, showing his wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's but with slits for nostrils. Lily took a protective stance between the Dark Lord and her daughter.

"Not Harmony, not Harmony, please not Harmony!" Lily hurriedly started begging. She had no wand, no way to defend herself, and she was sure he had already killed James.

Voldemort answered in his cold tone, "Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside and you shall not be harmed!"

"Not Harmony, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"Stand aside, now!"

"Please not my baby."

By this time the Dark Lord was livid first her husband a tried to physically attack him and now she was begging for this child's life. If he had not promised Severus and Wormtail these two lives he would have already murder them but the two men had severed him well for the last few years … well Severus had, but without the pathetic little rat he would not be here. So as he lift his wand and used the spell he had used on her husband moments ago.

"Dormeo."

The Dark Lord stepped over the now comatose woman and looked down at the child. Harmony tore her eyes away from the disillusioned Headmaster and looked up at the Dark Lord, no fear in her eyes like she was waiting for it. It was loathing at first sight it was like this child could see into his barely intact soul.

"Avada Kedavra." he incanted maliciously, watching the child calmly observe the green light making its way toward her... But right before it reached her; the girl's eyes sparkled and her whole body seemed to sparkle as soon as the curse touched Harmony's skin it sent the curse back at Voldemort.

Pained screams were torn from Voldemort as his body disintegrated, leaving only a black pile of ash on the floor. Harmony fell back with force that she nearly passed out.

Only minutes later Dumbledore dropped his disillusionment charm, he was ecstatic his plan had worked but Voldemort had left the parents alive which he hadn't counted on. Dumbledore didn't have it in his heart to kill James or Lily. So he called in a favor via Patronus. After carefully cast levitation charm on James's body placing him next to Lily as the Minister for Magic apparated next to him.

"Albus, I am shocked. You're plan really worked," The elderly woman spoke. "Albus I must say you still have it. Shall I call the Aurors."

"Not yet my dear, He left the Potters alive."

"Why hadn't you taken care of them! If Gellert were still around they would have been gone," Millicent snapped.

"If Gellert were still around we would not need this plan. I do not wish to kill them," Dumbledore spoke. "You have to put them in the Magical Relocation Program. They will be of useful to us one day."

"Of course Albus, and Black? He is her god-father how am I to deal with him," the Minister asked curiously, with a slight smirk.

"Nothing, he will do it himself. He is the only one that knew who the true secret keeper was. He will kill Pettigrew and Black will go to Azkaban."

"Simple Trial?"

"No Trial."

"Genius, James and Lily will be gone by tomorrow morning, Black off to Azkaban with in the week, and Lupin… I have my own plans for his kind," Millicent said, adding venom to the last part. "Jacob Radcliffe gave them far too much leeway. Werewolves they're so unclean."

"Well time is of the essence," Dumbledore stated smiling softly at the witch.

* * *

><p>Hours later James and Lily awoke, James Potter took a shuddering breath looking around. His glasses were crooked on the bridge of his nose, and his eyesight was fuzzy. He was in a bed the memories of the previous night clouded his mind. Voldemort…Voldemort…no, no! Peter…his teeth ground together. How could he do this? Sell us to Voldemort, his friends! Voldemort… Harmony.<p>

James jetted up looking around the unfamiliar room for his daughter. Lily seemed to have the same idea because she was out of the bed looking around.

"Ah, you are both up," a voice spoke from the fire place.

"Minster? Where are we? Where is Harmony," Lily spoke whipping around to look at the floo.

"Mrs. Potter… I think you may want to sit down for this," The Minster said with a tone mocking sympathy.

Lily only glared, "Where is my daughter?"

"I regret to inform you… Harmony was murdered last night by the Dark Lord. We managed to retrieve you both from the safe house. However the Death Eaters are at large. Since it is no longer safe, you both have been entered into the Magical Relocation Program. You have been assigned a new Magical identity. There are rings aside your bedside table they with not only magically cloak your core signature but will recreate you genetic code." Millicent explained, "After you put those rings on you with become Andrew and Sarah Porter at muggle banker and his wife the grade school teacher. I understand this is a lot to take in… Good Luck."

"James," Lily choked out eyes wide. Lily buried her head in James' shoulder; the loss of her beautiful baby girl was splitting her soul in two. Her innocent baby was dead. She felt her anger rise at Voldemort, at Peter, especially Peter, selling her family out like that…

"My fault, Lily, all my fault, I shouldn't have trusted Peter, I should have taken Voldemort when I had the chance…"

"No, it's not," Lily shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "We will survive this."

Unknown to the crying couple that far was in Surry on the doorstep of Petunia Dursley laid Harmony Rose Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harmony's Life<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harmony Rose Potter never lived the charmed life like most people would have believed. As a young girl she was mistreated by her family forced clean, tend the garden, and as soon she was 5 she was forced to cook. She use to dreams of escaping the torturous lifestyle but learned later that those dreams. It changed, though, when she was seven years old. By this time she gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to her love of books in the library not far from the house she always hind in.<p>

Right now seven year old Harmony Potter curled into a ball on her little cot in the cupboard under the stairs crying holding her only blanket to her face.

Right now she was crying about her uncle, he had finally made through on his threats, he had slapped her hard across the face. Over the years he had yelled about hitting her but just took away her food for a few weeks. But tonight he hit her hard, she was use to Dudley's friends hitting her and pushing her around but most of them weren't that much bigger than her expect for Dudley who twice her size if not more, he took more pleasure in telling on her or blaming her for things he did than hitting her.

She thought about what had happen and what she did to deserve the slap. She had been scrubbing the floors. 'Aunt' Marge was over with her demon dogs and they had gone to bathroom on the carpets. Marge was drunk as always and she and Uncle Vernon were complaining about their favorite subject Harmony.

She remembered Marge as said something along the lines of 'Must have been bad genes from her slut mother' and she got anger and her hair turned red for a second. Marge had freaked out a little before she blamed it on the brandy she had been drink. The moment she was upstairs, Vernon had slapped her across the face with enough force to make her fall to the ground. He started yelling at her for being a freak. Both Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked horrified, Harmony just scrambled on to her feet, tears falling from her eyes, and ran into her cupboard. That had been an hour ago.

"Girl, come out. We are going out to eat and you need to be over Figgs," Her uncle called in his harsh uncaring tone.

Harmony backed into the farthest corner of her cupboard shaking.

"Just lock her in there," Marge sneered. "The little bitch could use a good locking up."

A few seconds later she heard her Aunt speak for the first time that day, "Why don't you three go out for dinner. I have to clean the Kitchen."

"Don't let that little brat ruin the night," Marge replied still slightly drunk.

"She'll be in her cupboard hardly a bother," Petunia scoffed.

After a few minutes of back and forth Marge and Vernon agreed to leave with Dudley who sounded like he didn't want to leave without his mother.

"Harmony, come out this instant," her Aunt called to her the usually coldness in her voice was gone. It was rare for her Aunt to speak with her, even rarer for her to use her name, and completely unheard of to speak to her in such a soft voice. So Harmony listened and exited the cupboard.

Without any words her aunt lead her to the kitchen and sat her up on the counter taking out the first aid kit. This was the first time anyone had gently taken care of Harmony.

"You mustn't provoke him," Petunia mutter. "I try so hard to do keep him from exploding on you but you must have more self-control."

Harmony didn't understand what she was say fully but she knew it had something to do with the bruises on her Aunt's back and arms, "Why don't you give me away?"

Petunias paused and looked into Harmony's eye, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts<em>**

* * *

><p>11 year old Harmony Potter stood in a nervous excitement waiting for her name to be called. She had read all about the magical hat that sorted people into the house. She looked up at the ceiling which mimicked the night sky, it was beautiful. Her eyes fell over to the Gryffindor table at the twins, she had met on the train. They smiled at her both making a goofy face before motioning her to look forward.<p>

She had met four people on the train that she hoped would become her first true friends. Fred and George were the first people she had met; they were really nice with an heir of Mischief to them. Then there were Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass the two people she had sat with on the train. Both were childhood friends, but they didn't make Harmony feel left out when they were talking about Hogwarts. Both were already sorted into Slytherin.

Nervously Harmony hummed the melody to her favorite song silently singing the lyrics in her head Vienna by Billy Joel.

"Potter, Harmony!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Everyone started whispering and lengthening their necks to see her. Fear gripped Harmony as she slowly approached the stool getting a peek at the twin who looked like they were taking last minute bets.

_"Ah, Miss Potter I've been waiting to meet you. I see you didn't have a nice childhood… You're afraid you don't belong here,"_ The hat said gently.

"I just never belonged anywhere," Harmony sighed.

"_Ah, well it is my job to put you in the one place you belong. You have plenty of courage, I see. You are brave, plenty of nerve. But you are also resourceful and cunning. Yet you are creativity and intelligence. And over all you remain tolerant, kind-hearted, and dedicated,"_ the sorting hat trailed off.

"Is that a problem," Harmony asked slightly shaken.

"_Not at all. It's just been such a long while since I've sorted someone with traits from all four Founders. Two is common, three is all rarer, but all four is nearly unheard of,"_ That had explained.

"Why is that?"

"_Most students that are sorted come with family loyalties to one house. But thought out the time I have noticed that most students have a sense of pride on willingness to be something. Slytherins have leadership skills and most will go off to be Wizengamot members and Lords of Pureblood house some will tell you they are all evil but they are sadly mistaken. Gryffindors are our warriors most go on to be aurors which are wizarding police. Ravenclaws holds the most of our artists and academics. Then there is Hufflepuff our mix bag so to speak full of healers, Herbologist, magizoologist, and other more mundane jobs."_

"I just want to be in a house that will accept me for who I am and not who they think I am."

"_A house of patience, kindness, and tolerance I know just the house for you… HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

><p>So there is a lack of Harry Hufflepuff fics... so I am here to fix that with this new year<p> 


End file.
